


意外而至

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	意外而至

瓦坎达作为这次灭霸侵略地球的主战场之一，受创相当严重，T’Challa脸上的伤口正在心形草的影响下一点点恢复着，他此刻坐在残破的金色王宫外，看着满目疮痍的国家，内心五味杂陈。一方面他为开放瓦坎达科技从而帮助了全世界而感到骄傲，另一方面，他没想到这个开放决策给了瓦坎达这么大一场考验，他还以为他们会率先举办个奥运会啥的，就像Okoye开玩笑时说过的那样，或者先引进一些全球连锁品牌。  
就当国王一语不发继续打算把自己镶嵌在这块金色大地上时，他面前出现了一个光圈，现在T’Challa对这个圈儿已经很熟悉了。  
“Doctor Strange？”伴随这声亲切的问候，T’Challa应激的进入作战模式，被Stephen快速的制止了，“事实上不是什么棘手麻烦我只是不知道该把他交给谁，Ross探员建议直接联系你。”  
T’Challa皱起眉往他身后的圈儿里望去，一个被五花大绑一脸愤怒的...年轻版Erik？  
“时间是非常危险的东西，而我永远无法保证在改变它的同时会发生什么，我强调过很多次了。”  
T’Challa目不转睛的盯着那个被堵住嘴但还在不停朝他瞪眼的Erik猛瞧，当初可是他亲手将自己那命悬一线的惹事堂弟冻起来的。  
在Erik挑战王位失败的那个傍晚，T’Challa没有遵循他个人不自由毋宁死的强烈遗愿，事实上心形草和作战服让Erik仅仅是因为失血陷入了昏迷，如果T’Challa一定要埋葬他，必须再捅几刀。  
而忙于应付灭霸突袭的T’Challa暂时没有时间和Erik处理家庭矛盾，他只好让Shuri先将人冻了起来。  
“那么...”Stephen看上去就快失去耐心了，他本来计划把这个麻烦丢给T’Challa就离开的，现在看情况T’Challa还得适应会，于是他暂时把自己那个圈儿收了起来，“你要带他进去吗？”  
说实话，在经历了灭霸和那些四只手的异形大军后，T’Challa应对意外的能力已经很强了，他只是不知道该和这个年轻版的Erik怎么打招呼，他还记得多少？今年几岁？要不要再和自己打一架？  
“他...他今年多大了？”T’Challa在那几个问题间掂量了一下，最后捡了个不太敏感的问道，Erik却像被冒犯了似的呜呜直叫，由于被捉到时口出狂言，他暂时失去了话语权。  
“根据军方提供的消息，他晕倒时是在MIT的校园里，被一颗篮球砸中了头。”  
T’Challa绕着挣扎不止的Erik看了一圈，然后将Stephen拉到一边，并尽可能的忽视Erik刺探的目光，“我只是想知道...如果这个Erik来自过去，那么...实验室冷冻柜里的那个呢？”  
“当时那种情况下我几乎来不及考虑其他东西，而且空间宝石也在，所以我根本不知道他来自过去还是另一个平行世界，恕我无法回答你这个问题陛下，如今最好的办法就是我赶紧回去修复时间宝石。”  
T’Challa点点头，决定不再为难看起来疲惫不堪的奇异博士，将Erik拉到自己身边就目送那家伙像来时一样钻进了光圈儿里。  
T’Challa没有立刻帮Erik松绑，而是扭着他直接去了Shuri的实验室，小公主不比T’Challa反应小，她呆愣了两秒，然后迅速跑去另一个房间，回来时脸上的表情堪称精彩，“还在...”她只说了这两个字，T’Challa捂住了脸，一个Erik已经让他头疼的冻起来了，两个...更何况不能来一个冻上一个吧？  
“要不我先给他验个DNA，看是不是一个人？你知道，这世界上总有长的很像的那种...”  
“CIA已经验过了，如果你不相信可以再验，他们正是百分之百确认后才把Erik直接送回了瓦坎达。”  
“好吧...在亲眼见识过外星人之后，我们的好兄弟Erik.Killmonger穿越四维空间想和未来的自己打个招呼也不是没可能哼？”小公主任命放下手里的测血仪，抱着手来到她哥哥身边，“你想如何安置他？博士不能给他送回去吗？”  
“时间原石还在修复，目前Stephen也没有更好的办法，而且我们怀疑这里不单单是时间的问题，如果两个Erik都活着，那么他很可能来自平行世界。”  
“巴斯忒在上，可饶了我吧！”Shuri抓了把自己的头发，如今全世界都在忙着重建，哪都是烂摊子，瓦坎达已经够他们忙的了。  
T’Challa走到Erik面前，甚至蹲下去和他的目光平行，然后心平气和的对他说，“我知道你此刻一头雾水，现在我来告诉你事情的始末，而你只需要点头或摇头，好吗？”  
连身在何处都不知道的Erik除了点头还能怎样呢？而且这些人一直在说什么时间啊未来的玩意儿，他上一秒还在打篮球，下一秒就被五花大绑的抽了一堆血，并通过一个“圈儿”跨越了整个美洲大陆...Erik现在内心充满槽点，只是没机会往外倒。  
“首先，这里地处非洲，是我们的故乡瓦坎达，我是这儿的国王T’Challa，从血缘关系上讲也是你的堂哥，她是Shuri，我的妹妹，你的父亲N’Jobu亲王是我们的叔叔。”国王以血缘关系作为切入点，如果Erik反应过激，就说明他已经知道自己的身份了，结果Erik只是迷茫的眨眨眼，并对自己这双失而复得的兄妹感到好奇，很好，看来这个Erik还没有着手复仇计划。  
“你今年读一年级？”T’Challa试探的问，Erik点点头，他他妈刚入校还不到一个月，妞儿都没认识就被送到非洲来了，如果事后被他知道这只是人贩子的新手段，他保证让他们知道一下自己的厉害。  
“现在我要说的事你可能会感到惊讶，但相信我，这一切都是事实。”  
T’Challa停下来犹豫了一会，然后决定撕掉Erik嘴上的胶带，“抱歉让你忍受这个了。”  
Erik动了动嘴巴，“我快被憋死了！”  
“我知道，那么你能保证认真听我说吗？”  
“我说老哥，你能不能加快点速度？如果你是老师，我保证你每节课都要拖堂。”  
“他一如既往的能叨叨。”Shuri没忍住翻了个白眼。  
“好，那我就说重点，现在是2019年，由于一场外星人入侵的战役，我们改变了时间，也正是因为这样，你掉到了如今的时间点，按照常理来说，未来的你应该不复存在，然而，那个你还在沉睡，就在隔壁，待会你可以亲自去看看，所以我们分析，你也有可能来自另一个平行世界。”  
“what...the...hell...？！”  
T’Challa提炼过的“重点”让Erik彻底陷入呆愣，Shuri没想到他老哥会一口气捡最严重的说，那孩子看上去被吓的不轻。  
“我知道这听上去挺悬的，但你也看到了，我不比你知道的早多少，不过在这里你可以完全信任我，还有Shuri。”  
Shuri指了指电脑上显示的时间，又指了指墙上的电子日历，Erik从惊讶到迷茫再到惊讶，差不多用了13秒。  
“Wow~COOL！！”  
“你...没其他要问的吗？”T’Challa抱住手臂看着面前这个年轻版的Erik，他的眼睛还很清澈，没有被仇恨覆满戾气，也没有被杀戮染红双手。  
“如果你是国王，她是公主，那我是什么？”  
Shuri皱着眉看他，“你什么意思？”  
“你是亲王。”T’Challa不等Erik辩解，直接肯定了他的身份，Shuri难以置信的摊开手，“你一个人说了不算。”  
“部族首领死伤严重，如今议会流程可以省去了。”  
“YES！”还被绑在椅子上的年轻人发出一声欢呼，不是哪个年轻人被篮球撞了脑袋之后都会变成王储的，彻底撞坏的那些除外。  
“你就只关心这个？”小公主忍不住提高了嗓门，这可不是她认识的那个充满野心的killmonger。  
“当然不是，但谁和钱过不去呢？如果你们知道我此前过的是什么样的日子就会明白了。”Erik无所谓的耸了耸肩，他不忌讳和人提到自己的过往，最好T’Challa一可怜他连王位都让给他，当然这只是他的幻想，他没说出来。  
“我知道你此前过的是什么日子Erik。”  
Erik撇了下嘴，“不用可怜我，我虽然穷，但长得挺好的，不比你们王室长大的发育差。”说着他还想拱拱自己丰满的胳膊，但因为被绑住双手，效果差强人意。  
“还有什么想问的吗？”T’Challa来到他身后，解开了Erik手腕上的束缚。  
“我能去看看未来的自己吗？”  
Shuri和T’Challa对视一眼，T’Challa点点头，“跟我来吧。”  
他们来到那个冻着Erik的房间，年轻版的小金钱豹隔着玻璃见到了还在沉睡的自己，“为什么把他冻上？”  
他没有自称“我”这一点让T’Challa忍不住深深看了他一眼，“当时你有伤在身，我们来不及救你就要去应付那群侵略者，所以只能先把你冻起来。”  
“再解冻会死吗？”  
“当然不会，伤口已经痊愈了，我们只是没时间照顾到你...呃...他？我以后该怎么称呼你们？”Shuri看了看里面那个又看了看身边这个。  
“叫我Erik就行，他的话，你们随便。”Erik好像将他们两个区分的很明显，T’Challa知道这感觉怪怪的，和自己面对面这种，所以也没刻意纠正Erik的用词，“那就叫年长的那个N’Jadaka好了。”  
“你们打算什么时候给尼什么卡的这个我解冻？”  
“你想和自己聊聊天吗？”T’Challa笑着问，他总觉得眼前这个眼神清澈的小Erik更符合自己心目中“兄弟”的概念，他对瓦坎达充满好奇，对T’Challa毫无恨意，并且喜欢问东问西，这让T’Challa对他充满了好感。  
“不，我只是好奇，你们不觉得和自己聊天挺有风险的吗？万一他睁开眼以为我是个幻想出来的假象一刀砍了我怎么办？那我们俩不就都不存在了嘛。”  
“这个逻辑很有意思！”Shuri居然觉得他说的很有道理。  
“我挺困的，能先让我睡一会吗？也许一觉醒来我就离开了也说不定。”Erik打了个哈欠，从他睁眼到现在已经十几个小时了，除了抽血，那些人一直没工夫理他，他就这样被绑着双手丢在了一间办公室里，直到那个会画圈儿的男人出现将他丢来非洲。  
T’Challa让Erik先住在自己那，因为不确定性，他没有公开这个Erik到来的消息，只是悄悄安顿了他。  
“你这样特别像偷偷包养了一个妞儿。”小Erik在国王的房间里扫了一圈，然后捏起桌子上的葡萄吃了起来。  
“好好休息，我还有很多事要忙，晚点来给你送吃的。”  
“这样看更像了。”  
“别胡思乱想Erik，睡一觉。”  
“好吧老哥~”  
T’Challa笑着在他面前关上大门，Erik吐掉嘴里的葡萄籽，渐渐卸掉脸上那一派温和的表情，他无声无息的来到国王的书房，手指扫过桌边，在看到T’Challa一家四口的合影时撇了撇嘴，然后盯着已经去世的老国王嘲讽的嗤笑了一声，“你讲故事的时候还真是会避重就轻啊我的堂哥，信任？我只信我自己！”

02  
T’Challa在傍晚时回来了，还带了些吃的，他轻轻推开门，沉重的鼾声传出，看来Erik还在睡，那孩子可能累坏了，T’Challa轻笑，将食物放下来到床边，他从没见过如此毫无防备的Erik，这感觉很奇怪，像看一头打盹的猛兽。  
这会的Erik身材还没那么壮硕，五官也更稚嫩，唯有那一脑袋小辫子的造型不变，他是真的很喜欢这个发型啊。  
“后卫…注意他…上啊！！”伴随一声模模糊糊的梦呓，Erik睁开眼睛，然后就对上了T’Challa温润的黑眼珠，“做梦了？”  
“呼~~梦见在打球，我怎么还在这地方？”  
T’Challa环顾四周，“我恐怕你想睡一觉就回去的梦想落空了，那么…欢迎到未来做客Erik。” T’Challa朝他伸出拳头，Erik有气无力的碰了一下，“这真是我做过最富有想象力的梦了。”  
“这不是梦孩子，过来吃东西吧。”  
“我已经成年了。”  
T’Challa没理会他的反驳，径自朝餐桌走去，Erik看到那一桌子食物立刻狼吞虎咽起来，他饿坏了，也没管T’Challa后来又说了什么，大概就是为他介绍瓦坎达的美食特色。  
吃完饭T’Challa又离开了，要不是担心Erik，T’Challa最近甚至没时间坐下来喝口热汤，“房间里有书，你随意吧，我还要去边境部落，有不懂的地方用这个呼叫Shuri，或者直接找我，按住它说名字就行。” 临出门时，T’Challa将自己手腕上的奇莫由手串摘下了戴在了Erik的手腕上，并且没忍住揉了揉小堂弟的头发，被对方翻着白眼拍在了门外。  
Erik站在窗边看T’Challa离开的背影，摩挲着手里的珠串，实际上一整个下午他都没合过眼，这个陌生的空间让他不敢轻易睡着，尽管T’Challa看起来毫无威胁，但谁知道再睁开眼自己会不会又跑到1090年呢？他们把时间、空间全搞乱了，为了赶跑那个叫灭霸的家伙。Erik在破译了T’Challa的电脑密码后已经浏览过最近的新闻，并且理出了一条时间线。  
现在摆在他面前有两条路，要么找机会杀了T’Challa为父亲报仇，但那样没人会接受他这个突然造访的时空旅行者，要么一直装傻，放弃复仇当个白吃白喝的亲王，倒也不错，可他是Erik，他才不要做T’Challa的便宜弟弟。  
据说冷冻仓里那个未来的自己可是做过真正的国王。  
Erik透过染上夜色的玻璃窗望着那上面自己年轻的脸庞，一口白牙闪着寒光。  
夜色更浓时，T’Challa依然没有回来，Erik谎称自己胃不舒服，将Shuri约到实验室，现在夜深人静，这地方除了机器在运转，几乎一个人都没有，战后重建调走了大部分守卫。  
“你是不是吃不惯瓦坎达的食物？”Shuri一边警惕的用测温仪量了下Erik的体温，一边握紧手里的奇莫由珠，Erik知道她还在提防自己。  
“没发热，再让我看看血项。”  
“嗷~你不能温柔点吗老妹？”捂着突然被刺破的脖子，一个小血珠在Erik的手指上晕开。  
“你现在可没我年纪大！”Shuri将那滴血在仪器上压扁，然后查看那些数据。  
“怎么样？有问题吗？用不用把我也冻起来？”  
小公主翻了兴奋的男孩一眼，“就算你真的吃坏了肚子，喝点药就行，瓦坎达又不是什么毛病都得把人冻起来才能治。”  
“那你们会为他解冻吗？我是说在我生活在瓦坎达期间？”  
“这得听T’Challa的，我只负责救人。”  
“能不能等我离开再放他出来？”  
“我们不会贸然放开他的，更何况谁知道你们两个能不能同时出现在一个空间里，万一解冻后他就消失了呢。”  
“哇哦~看来我要改变历史了，快告诉我现在流行什么？我回去好大赚一笔！”  
Shuri摇摇头拿起侧血仪，“我们还是说说血项吧，完全正常，你可能就是吃的太急了小馋猫儿。”公主改用一种充满母性的眼神瞧着他面前可怜兮兮的Erik，“我知道瓦坎达的食物很棒，但悠着点好吗？”  
Erik朝他的大龄堂妹竖了个中指，“我饿了一整天，你给我吃树皮我也觉得美味！”  
Shuri摊开手耸了下肩膀，“要我给你开个甜一点的糖浆吗？”  
“算了吧，我还是去和自己聊会天吧，万一他这会醒了可怎么办？”  
Shuri立刻跟上他，“别在我的地方对我的设计提出质疑小家伙，除非你是睡美人，有王子愿意吻醒你。”  
“你指T’Challa？”  
“你是在故意恶心我吗？”  
“开个玩笑堂姐~”他讨好的改了个称呼，至少Shuri看起来十分受用，也不理会这个劣质的玩笑了，和他一起转去隔壁房间。  
年长的还在冷冻仓里沉睡着，Erik指了下那扇门，“指纹解锁？”  
“没错，只有我和T’Challa能打开，所以你放心吧。”  
Erik咬着手指看向面前再熟悉不过的脸，他得把自己救出去，T’Challa把他冻起来绝不单单是因为没时间照顾他，这借口也太烂了，他又不是残疾人。  
那天T’Challa整晚都没回来，Erik等到半夜就睡着了，他太困了。第二天当他从床上惊醒时，他堂哥就睡在床边，蜷成一团，连朝服都没换。  
Erik保持着惊醒的姿势，借着清晨的微光看向自己这熟悉又陌生的兄弟，有些茫然失措。  
他对T’Challa的全部记忆都来自于父亲当年的口述，他跟自己说这个堂哥的优点，说他那双漂亮的大眼睛，果不其然，还有他聪明的小脑瓜，听说T’Challa是物理学博士，当然他还非常善良，看到他救活自己就不难想象。  
T’Challa差不多是Erik儿时一个美好的向往，谁不喜欢这样的哥哥呢？聪明漂亮又友善，可惜T’Chaka亲手将这道光关在了门外，Erik永远也无法再看到它，他只能暂时蛰伏在黑暗中，暗自舔舐利爪，磨尖獠牙，等待时机。  
他将自己腰上的毯子盖到T’Challa身上，国王因这轻微的动作抖了一下，但他没醒，他太累了，眼底尽是熬夜后的证据。  
Erik溜到外面，国王的亲卫队都知道他的存在，她们问他有何需要时，他说自己饿了，一个朵拉带着他去了餐厅，Erik大快朵颐后还替T’Challa拿了些食物。  
再回到房间时T’Challa已经醒了，正在换衣服。  
“我听说你昨晚不舒服？”T’Challa没提他溜出去吃早饭的事，Erik也聪明的没有多说，“可能是吃不惯这里的东西，适应一下就好了。”  
“很好，有什么问题跟我说，我出去了。”  
“等等！”  
T’Challa停住脚步，Erik走过去将他脖子下面那颗扣错的纽扣重新系好，然后拍了拍他哥哥的胸膛，“这下完美了，我的陛下。”  
T’Challa愣住了，他低下头看了眼自己的衣服，和Erik没来及收回的手指，这场景在他和N’Jadaka身上几乎是完全不可能的。  
“谢谢你Erik，谢谢。”他抬起头，湿润的大眼睛里有难以掩饰的喜悦，Erik受不了撇撇嘴，“你不至于吧老哥？我就是给你系了颗纽扣，用不用感动成这样？”  
“不单单是这个，算了有机会再说，我走了。”说完T’Challa头也不回的离开了，一走又是一整天，几天下来他总是这样忙忙碌碌。  
T’Challa不在的时候Erik就去找Shuri聊天，小公主对他的警惕性越来越小，这对兄妹太善良了。  
善良到当Erik将公主砸晕时甚至产生了罪恶感，“抱歉老妹。”  
Shuri的指纹成功打开了那扇门，冷冻剂在逐渐散去，一股清水裹住了里面冻僵的男人。  
那对浅棕色睫毛上的霜气正在慢慢消散，无数个神经末梢重新跳跃起来，这过程十分神奇，仿佛一个巨大的克隆体即将被唤醒，Erik有些紧张，又有些期待，“Hello man~wake up!”他焦躁的搓着手指。  
“哈…”  
漫长的等待过后，Killmonger口中终于传出沉重的吐气声，他僵硬的转了下头，然后将双手举到眼前，“Fuck you…T’Challa！”  
“哇哦没想到你性致这么好。”  
冰柜里的男人坐起身，看向面前和自己一模一样的脸愣了几秒，然后又失落的叹了口气，“看来我他妈是死透了…”  
“我不知道怎么和你解释，因为我也刚知道没多久，简单来说，你没死，是我来了，从过去，我是19岁的你。”  
Killmonger像看神经病一样看着他自己，“哥们，地狱怎么走？”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“商务管理系有个傻屌主任，每节课都会点名，错过了就扣分！”  
僵硬的男人眼里突然闪过一丝精光，同时他也注意到了被Erik扼在手里的Shuri，“她怎么了？”  
“我把她砸晕了，然后用她的指纹给你解了冻。”  
“他们为什么冻上我？”  
“据说本来要救你，但是一伙外星人来侵略地球，他们顾不上你就先把你冻上了。”  
Killmonger缓慢的搓了搓自己僵硬的脸，“你还是告诉我地狱怎么走吧，我懒得听你编故事了伙计。”  
“我知道一切听起来都很扯，但我他妈真的来自过去，时间宝石你总听过吧？”Erik灵机一动，想到了T’Challa和把他丢进圈儿里的那个神棍，Killmonger当然知道无限原石，那些小东西在黑市价格很高，但没人见过，大家都以为是传说。  
“你继续说。”  
“为了赶走那群外星人，他们用时间宝石改变了世界秩序，所以我来了。”  
Killmonger沉吟了一会，似乎想分析Erik话里的真实性，“既然你来自过去，那我为什么还在？”  
“说实话我不知道，我只想叫醒你和我一块干掉T’Challa！他以为我还什么都不知道，对我毫无防备。”Erik得意的说，Killmonger真不愿意这么做，但他没忍住白了自己一眼，“T’Challa对任何人都毫无防备。”  
“对你也是吗？”Erik的嘲讽之意太明显了，他还顺带瞄了一眼Killmonger胸口上的疤。  
“…如果我想的话。”  
“好了，就说你干不干？”  
男人撑起身子从冷冻仓里迈出来，然后示意Erik把小公主放进去。  
“你要把她冻起来？”  
“难道把她送回寝宫给T’Challa报信吗？”  
“我以为你会直接杀了她。”Erik耸耸肩，将软成面条的堂妹扔进去。  
Killmonger熟练的按了几个按钮，冷冻仓合上了，制冷剂重新开始工作，“这只不过是一点小小的回礼T’Challa，谁允许你决定我的生死了！”  
Erik看着那个暴躁的自己不知道该不该插句话，“接下里你要怎么做？”  
“回去等我。” Killmonger说完裹上实验室的毯子就冲进了夜色，Erik有点哑然，他可不是来给人当小喽啰的，怎么十年以后的自己这么没有团队意识？？  
但那家伙显然比他更了解瓦坎达，更了解T’Challa，他只好按下好奇心回寝宫等消息。

夜半时分，有人在门外说话，Erik从沙发上站起来，看到Killmonger抱着已经睡着或者晕倒的T’Challa走了进来，然后将门锁死。  
“他怎么了？”Erik走上前看到国王安静的睡颜。  
“他以为我是你，毫无防备就喝掉了解药，现在就像一滩烂泥。”  
“什么解药？”Erik不知道心形草，看起来很迷茫，Killmonger没理他直接将T’Challa扔在了床垫上，然后麻利的绑住了国王的手脚，动作一气呵成，就像接受过训练的雇佣兵。  
“挺熟练的啊哥们。”Erik坐在旁边看大一号的自己忙乎着，一切都做好后，Killmonger才开始解释，“心形草能让人开挂，所以我得给国王的防御系统降降级，当然还有这个。”他扒开T’Challa的朝服，将那串纳米豹牙挂到了自己脖子上，“他的奇莫由珠呢？”Killmonger发现T’Challa的袖口竟空空如也。  
“你说这个吗？”Erik举起手腕，后者皱起眉一把夺了过去，“他连这个都给你了？”杀人魔头语气不善，他也不知道自己正在意什么，好像面前的少年轻而易举就拿走了T’Challa最重要的东西一样。  
Erik有点犹豫的张开嘴，又闭上，几次过后Killmonger生气了，“你他妈到底说不说？”  
“你们俩什么关系？”  
“什么?”  
“你看上去在吃醋，吃我的醋，吃你自己的醋。”  
前国王翻了个白眼，“原来十年前的我这么傻逼。”  
“你骂谁？”  
“骂我自己！”  
Erik只能朝他竖中指，在看到那一身肌肉和刺青时，他就知道硬碰硬没戏了，“现在怎么办？”  
“明天我会替T’Challa出席议会，并对外宣布国王因战争身心俱疲，终于倒在了病床上，假以时日，我会成为名正言顺的继承人。”  
“你计划来的还挺快。”Erik不得不佩服十年后的自己，那男人才刚醒过来没多久就做了这么多事，而他却像个小傻逼一样只能在房间里等消息，“除了这些呢？我能做点什么？”  
Killmonger盯着他看了一会，他不太想和过去的自己聊天，那会的他弱小青涩不成熟，连枪都不会拿，“如果可以，我会立刻因为你干过的那些傻逼事开枪崩了你。”  
年轻人楞了一下，他看着那家伙脸上疯狂的表情，和通过奇莫由珠套上的全身作战服，就知道Killmonger没开玩笑，十年后的自己，已经是个不折不扣的疯子了。  
“N’Jadaka？”  
一个虚弱的声音从床上传来，Killmonger停住往外走的动作，Erik也听到了，两张一模一样的脸看向瘫在那的T’Challa。  
“这么快就醒了？”杀人魔头走到床前一把握住T’Challa的脖子，他的心形草药力还在，现在稍微一用力就能扭断国王的喉咙，“谁允许你救我的嗯？”  
T’Challa被狠狠的按住说不出话，他的脸色越来越红，Erik提醒他再不放手就可以直接继承王位时，Killmonger才放开他。  
国王红着脸剧烈的咳着，眼泪汹涌而出，凌乱的朝服和被捆绑后的狼狈让他看起来糟糕透了。  
Erik将目光挪开，他总觉得再这么看下去自己就要不受控制的撕开那身衣服了，这感觉像突然跑出来的一样，之前他对T’Challa可毫无半点觊觎之心。  
没等他从那冲击中醒过味儿来，身边的人已经快一步扯开了T’Challa的朝服，“没有心形草你算什么黑豹？没了这身漂亮朝服你算什么国王？我要你亲眼看见我是如何带领瓦坎达成为世界第一的！”  
这下Erik知道原因了...  
就算他们此刻不在同一个身体里，但他们还拥有着同一个思维，从那男人醒来后他看T’Challa就总是怪怪的。他敢保证Killmonger现在说的这些不过是给他自己听，他他妈就只是想撕开T’Challa的衣服，别给自己找那堆破烂借口了哥们!！  
“S…Sh…Shuri？” T’Challa顺过那口气，勉强说了句完整的话，Killmonger不屑的昵着他，“小丫头好着呢，但如果你不听话就不好说了。”  
国王安心的点点头，竟意外的开始沉默，他没有歇斯底里的反抗，也没有据理力争的劝说，只是安静的躺在那，任由气氛开始变得尴尬。  
Erik看了眼床头时间，半夜2点… “要不…我们先睡觉？总不能现在就去议会厅等着吧？”  
T’Challa看上去依然不想理他们，任何一个都是，他复杂的看了Erik一眼就开始闭目养神，Erik被他看得甚至有些心虚。  
Killmonger还站在那，在他把狠话都说尽后，如果现在回到床上睡觉似乎显得太不反派了，Erik等了会，见没人理他，只好嘟嘟囔囔爬到T’Challa的左边躺好，“晚安二位。”他还给自己盖了条毯子。  
Killmonger朝过去的自己翻了个白眼，以一种极度不耐烦的气势走向沙发那边，好像在故意和他们划清界限，但几分钟后不知道想到了什么，又气呼呼的回到了床上，躺在了T’Challa的右边，幸亏国王的床够大。  
T’Challa五花大绑的被两个Erik夹在中间，想到了好心没好报这个词…他安静的维持着这个姿势看向天花板，其实刚刚被剥夺了心形草的他十分疲惫，多日战争加上重建已经耗费了国王很多心力，现在还要防范那个小骗子和大疯子，T’Challa心力交瘁，没几分钟就彻底闭上了眼睛。  
右边那位才刚刚苏醒，现在根本不困，他听着身边那道均匀的呼吸声，有些感慨。说实话，当他在那个夕阳下选择死亡时，他已经不恨T’Challa了，T’Challa就是他曾经灰暗世界里的那道光，他向往T’Challa，嫉恨T’Challa，可也正是这道光，让他在无数个绝望中活了下来，直到最后死在他面前，T’Challa就是他一生中遥不可及的那抹夕阳。  
“你爱他。”Erik低哑的声音在黑夜里轻飘飘的传来，Killmonger转过身将后背冲向自己，拒绝聊这个话题。  
“哥们，这听起来挺妙的，不过你在真正意义上的自欺欺人。”  
“不要用你幼稚的眼光来评价未来的自己！”  
Erik撇了撇嘴，“我只是能感觉到而已，我们毕竟是同一个人。”  
Killmonger闭上了嘴，几分钟后他轻声问Erik，“你知道那道光吗？”  
“噢当然！我们的堂哥T’Challa，瓦坎达的瑰宝，巴斯忒的骄傲。”Erik自嘲的笑了，不管将来他们俩还会不会变成一个人，他们的爹可都是一个人，讲的也是如出一辙的故事。  
“父亲刚死那会，我以为一辈子都见不到T’Challa了，这居然是我当时最担心的事。”  
“没关系，我们那会只有8岁。”  
“他就像一个限量版的芭比娃娃。”  
“……”  
两个Erik同时转过头看向睡的正香的T’Challa，然后对视了一眼，“别说出来！”Killmonger恶狠狠的指向Erik，Erik了然的点点头。  
有些事，一旦捅破就再也没有回头的余地了。

T’Challa卷翘的睫毛在黑夜里不着痕迹的抖了抖，手指轻轻绞紧那根绳子。

“由于此前对抗外星入侵者而受到的伤害，我们的国王需要休息一段时间，现在由N’Jadaka亲王摄政处理公务，Shuri公主已经连夜去深山里寻找心形草的种子，黑豹神在上，保佑我们的国家能够顺利度过难关。”  
Killmonger沉默的坐在王位上听Okoye宣布自己摄政的消息，立时间整个议会厅陷入骚乱。

当清晨第一道光照进来时Killmonger就醒了，他走到浴室打理好自己，然后叫醒T’Challa和Erik。  
“我会把你身边那些母狼找来，如果你想保住公主的命，知道该怎么说吧？”  
T’Challa轻微的点了下头，还是一句话不说，Killmonger将他手腕上的绳子松开，整整一夜，那里已经淤血，他停顿了两秒，很快又去解脚腕上的绳子，“如果往后你都乖乖的，我就不再绑着你了。”  
T’Challa复杂的看了他一眼，Killmonger赶紧避开那道视线，昨晚和Erik的谈话就像一个奇妙的开关，点开了他内心最柔软的部分。  
Erik没点破这二位黏糊糊的视线，揉着眼睛走去了浴室，“我先躲会。”  
前国王打开门将侍卫叫进来，Okoye和朵拉都知道Erik的事，但由于昨晚视线不佳，值夜的女孩还以为抱着国王回来的是另一个，现在见到那身熟悉的刺青，直接甩出了长矛。  
“国王叫你们。”Killmonger不动声色的说。  
Okoye带头冲进宫殿，T’Challa看上去很虚弱，他按照Killmonger事先教给自己的话说了一遍，女将军震惊之余还算冷静，毕竟没人知道外星生物会给心形草带去什么破坏力，“那就好好休息一阵，我们会看着那家伙，不让他在王位上胡作非为的。”  
Killmonger瞪了Okoye一眼，Okoye也回敬了他一个白眼球，两人谁都没给谁好脸色，“议会别迟到了N’Jadaka亲王！”  
“现在是摄政王，将军！”  
Okoye拒绝承认这个，她冷哼一声带着侍卫们先退了出去。  
等女孩们都走光了T’Challa才掀开盖住手脚的毯子，他得去卫生间，但整晚被绑住的身体现在十分僵硬，国王狼狈的摔在了地上。  
Killmonger几乎是下意识的就窜到了他面前，当他把手伸过去时才反应过来自己有多蠢，T’Challa却毫不意外的将手环在了男人的肩膀上，然后借助对方的身体撑了起来，“谢谢。”他故意寡淡的口气里竟有一丝埋怨。  
Killmonger看着T’Challa步履蹒跚的扶着墙壁往前蹭，一种难以言说的焦躁击中了他，他披上袍子摔门离开了房间，好像多看T’Challa一眼都令他感到难受一样。  
Erik正在泡澡，不得不说，他爱死瓦坎达的按摩浴缸了。  
“你要用浴室吗？”年轻男人从水里抬起头望向推门进来的堂哥，T’Challa继续冷淡着他，一扫前日的热情，“拜托老哥，你爹杀了我爹，你却故意隐瞒了这段，还想让我信任你，到底咱俩谁的信誉值更低？”  
T’Challa依旧不理他，直到在隔壁卫生间方便完又洗了手才回到浴室，他站在Erik面前，看起来比刚刚灵活多了，“我保留那部分是因为我不知道当时的你是否已经了解这个真相，对于一个眨眼间跨越了十几年的人来说，我以为这冲击力已经够了，剩下的我们可以慢慢来。”  
Erik换了个姿势，他趴在浴缸边吊儿郎当的看着自己生气的哥哥，“可是你说过会给他解冻，那么早一天晚一天又有什么关系呢？”  
“你根本不知道自己在做什么Erik！如果N’Jadaka苏醒后你直接消失了呢？又或者因为你的存在他直接消失了呢？你有想过吗？”  
“这部分你妹妹已经告诉我了。”  
“那你还…”  
“你在担心谁呢堂哥？我们可是你最大的麻烦，一起消失对你来说不是更好嘛？”  
T’Challa 立在那沉默了几秒，然后用一种充满厌恶的表情凑到Erik面前，“你什么都不在乎，你天生就是个冷漠的疯子！”  
Erik一下子从水里站了起来， “冷漠的疯子？那么是谁把我变成这样的？是我自己吗嗯？你们这些口口声声说着可以信任却在背后捅刀子的伪君子！你和你父亲一样，全都是骗子！！”  
T’Challa抬起手，巴掌用力落在了Erik脸上，时间戛然而止，只有浴缸中溢满而出的水声回荡在安静的浴室里。  
Erik的表情从最初的惊愕到愤怒最后竟然笑了起来，T’Challa知道他彻底惹怒了这头小豹子，但19岁的Erik还不是他的对手，做哥哥的得教教他什么是礼貌，直到T’Challa被按进浴缸里。  
那孩子劲瘦的身体充满了爆发力，还有他流氓的打架方式，Erik是在黑人贫民区长大的，打架、挨打几乎都是家常便饭，生存让他见识到了只靠光明磊落根本讨不到好处，所以当T’Challa做好大战一场的准备时，Erik已经将浴液倒在了他脚下，国王一个趔趄摔进了水里。  
Erik用蛮力死死按住T’Challa的脖子，任凭他在水下激烈的挣扎着，水花不断四溅，没有了心形草的T’Challa也仅仅是个普通人，当水流不断涌进肺部时，他反抗的双手开始下沉，Erik这才意识到自己在做什么，他一把将T’Challa捞出来拖去地上。  
“别死！”他扇了T’Challa一个耳光，就当是还刚刚那下了。  
“你他妈要是死了那疯子非得把我捅死不可！喂！”Erik手忙脚乱的按着T’Challa的胸腔，已经忘了自己就是未来的Killmonger这种傻屌逻辑。  
他捏开国王的嘴巴，将气息一点点送过去，直到T’Challa终于吐出那些水，然后慢悠悠的睁开了眼睛。  
他们相顾无言的看了彼此一会，T’Challa疲惫的抬起手盖住眼睛，Erik愣了，他不怕和人干架，却最怕处理那些眼泪。  
“你…你他妈是个女人吗？”他别扭的推了下T’Challa的手臂。  
“我很累了N’Jadaka，很累！” T’Challa挪开手掌，任凭那些滚烫的泪水在Erik面前滑落，他激动的哽咽着，“你根本不知道这个世界刚刚经历了什么！死了那么多人，不光是瓦坎达，全世界到处都是，而你却只在乎…只在乎过去那些…当然我不是说叔叔的死不该被重视，只是眼下这种情况，我只希望你能够学会向前看N'Jadaka，我不想在亲眼见识过外星侵略后还要把矛头指向我自己的亲人！！”  
Erik静静的听T’Challa把这些话说完，他第一次叫自己N’Jadaka，在美国没人这么叫他，他上一次被这样称呼还是在8岁那年，而T’Challa也一直都叫他Erik，这让他总有种自己和N’Jadaka确实是两个人的错觉。  
就在Erik陷在进退两难的思考中时，浴室门被用力撞开了，Killmonger怒气冲冲的扫开他，一把将T’Challa打横抱了起来，Erik愣愣的看着委屈巴巴的T’Challa窝在未来那个自己的怀里，一股无名火再次升起。  
Killmonger将T’Challa放到床上，然后脱掉他的湿衣服，T’Challa已经不像刚刚那么激动了，其实在Killmonger闯进来的一瞬间，他就收住了情绪，在他心里小Erik更像自己的弟弟，而眼前这个一身刺青的亲王看他的眼神总让T’Challa想入非非。  
“你不用非得…”T’Challa刚想阻止Killmonger帮他擦身体，就被那个男人瞪了一眼，“你们两个趁我不在聊的挺投机啊？鼻涕一把泪一把的，你又想唱哪出我狡猾的陛下？”  
T’Challa有口难言，他才是被暗算的那个，但他总不好给Erik告状吧？更何况这俩人根本上就是一个人。  
Killmonger看着国王哭红的眼睛和他湿漉漉的肌肤，眼神不受控制的滑到了T’Challa的胸口，然后是他的腰…  
“shit…”他无力的骂了句脏话，T’Challa不明所以的看向他，那双迷茫的眼睛里仿佛盛满了珍珠和宝石，细碎的光点浮动在流水中。  
Erik磨磨蹭蹭的走出浴室，就看到裸着身体只在关键部位盖了条毯子的T’Challa正用他那双大眼睛勾引未来的自己！对，就是勾引！他笃定的评价道。  
Erik抱起手臂靠在门框上，赌这俩人多久会吻成一团。  
“你醒来之后也依然想杀了我吗？” T’Challa保持那个表情看着Killmonger，这是他们再次见面后说的第一句话。  
Killmonger尽量让自己的脑子去思考T’Challa话里的深意，而不是忙着分析他软绵无力的语气里包含了多少深情，“你现在还活着就是最好的证据。”他一只手捧住T’Challa的脸，用拇指蹭过他湿漉漉的嘴唇，“你这里就像被人吸肿了一样。”  
T’Challa没有反驳，而是直接吻住了面前的男人。  
Erik惊叫一声，没想到是国王主动？！  
事实上他们都知道Erik就在不远处看着，他们是战士，轻微的响动都会引起自己的注意，更何况Erik踩在湿乎乎的地砖上，那动静就像一头鸭嘴兽。  
可这些都不能阻止T’Challa想要这么做的心情，在此之前他很生气，生Erik的气，也生Killmonger的气，他之所以一直没帮这男人解冻，除了因为无暇照顾他，还有他自己内心不可告人的情感，他在酝酿一个合适的时机，然后亲自去叫醒Erik。  
结果这个意外到来的小疯子打乱了他整个计划，但也让他清楚的听到了Erik那些别扭的告白。  
Killmonger将手紧紧扣在T’Challa脑后，不断将他压向自己，T’Challa现在闻起来像百合花，野茉莉，还有铃兰，浅吻一点点变了味道，空气里湿润的声音不断扩大，Killmonger的舌头像终于见到水的旅人，他急切的索取着T’Challa的全部，就像要把他吸干。  
那条碍事的毯子被一把掀到了地上，这就不太妙了，Erik不知道自己该不该为接下来可能发生的事回避一下，但转念一想正在做那事的就是自己，回避个狗屎，更何况T’Challa有个好身材这是不争的事实，于是他继续靠在墙边目不转睛的盯着国王的胸和屁股。  
Killmonger的手法太下流了。  
Erik忍不住点评，他还不知道未来十年自己会在多少人的床上醒来，所以此刻看着那双不断在T’Challa身上碾过的手，只觉得情色。  
没错，Killmonger就是在用一种情色的手法去揉弄T’Challa，他想在国王身上点火，想在T’Challa的心里点火，想看他因陷入情欲而撕破高高在上的伪装会是什么模样，这种期待让两个Erik的内心都充满悸动，大的正在亲力亲为，小的则目不转睛等待结果。  
当Killmonger的嘴唇含住T’Challa的乳头时，他发出一声轻微的惊喘，然后像突然想起了什么一样，目光直直撞在了Erik脸上，Erik朝他挑了挑眉。  
“别…”T’Challa惊慌失措的去推正埋在自己胸前的男人，Killmonger不满的抬起头就看到他的目光所指，年少的自己朝他们露齿一笑，这让他突然有了个更加大胆的想法，并且他猜Erik已经接收到了这个信号，他朝那男孩歪了下头，“你为什么不离得更近些呢？”  
T’Challa瞪大眼睛，不可置信的看着他堂弟，“不N’Jadaka…你不会想要这样的！”  
“你在害羞什么？我们是一个人。”Killmonger坏笑着咬了一下T’Challa已经湿润挺立的乳尖，国王难为情的想要伸手遮挡，却被凑上来的Erik按住了双手。  
T’Challa没想到事情会急转直下，这太过了，已经超出了他所能承受的教养范围，“放开我Erik！”  
Killmonger俯下身再次堵住了T’Challa的嘴，让他无法斥责任何人，Erik居高临下的盯着T’Challa没有闭上的眼睛，和他的眼神在空气里纠缠，T’Challa的舌头被不断的挑出卷走，他红着眼承受这悖德的快感，内心既羞耻又兴奋，不能否认，Erik的出现刺激并加大了某种敏感的情绪。  
“看看他T’Challa…他也很想吻你，其实在我们很小的时候就对你充满了向往，想着有一天回到瓦坎达可以见一见我们的漂亮哥哥，对吗Erik？”Killmonger在亲吻间断断续续的吐出诱惑的毒液，T’Challa被他蛊惑着望向Erik渴望的眼睛，好像在无声的询问是否如此？Erik低下头，挤开年长的自己，夺走了T’Challa的呼吸。  
Killmonger纵容着另一个自己继续亲吻T’Challa，甚至帮他们摆了个舒服的姿势，自己则来到T’Challa的胸口，一边揉弄国王紧实饱满的肌肉，一边啃咬那对红艳的肉粒。  
紊乱的呼吸声乱成一团，T’Challa彻底被欲望征服了，他甚至抬起手臂环住Erik，看着眼前这张和N'Jadaka如出一辙的脸，他感到一种不真实感向自己袭来，他甚至怀疑这一切都只不过是场狂野的梦。  
最后是Killmonger的舌头让他如梦初醒，那条滑不留手的小鱼已经游向了他的小腹，舔湿他的耻毛，并含住了他的阴茎，T’Challa弹了一下，被Erik按住了肩膀。  
少年人总是更加急躁，Erik几乎毫无章法的啃咬着T’Challa的耳朵和脸侧，一种不想服输的劲头在他心里滋生，他不希望T’Challa全部的快感都只来自于那个未来的自己，他更加卖力的讨好着国王，甚至像只毛茸茸的哺乳动物一样去蹭T’Challa的脸，T’Challa对这个年幼的Erik毫无抵抗力，就算他骗了自己，也只是感到委屈和伤心，完全没有愤怒和恐惧，他纵容着Erik的动作，在Erik的嘴唇裹紧自己的胸口时，配合的挺起胸膛，Killmonger看着他们小动物一样的举动翻了个白眼，看来他得给过去的自己普及一点成人知识了。  
他一边持续不断的为T’Challa口交，一边分开他修长的双腿，舌头在囊袋和会阴间不断滑动，在感觉到T’Challa的双腿一点点绷紧时停了下来。  
“hey boy，帮个忙。”他拍了下前面的Erik，年轻人和他一起把T’Challa翻了个面，T’Challa已经软的毫无招架之力，随他们吧，他放弃的想，反正事已至此，现在跳起来喊救命就像个欲拒还迎的小妞儿。  
Killmonger让国王跪趴在Erik身上，他们俩正在为彼此口交，年长的来到T’Challa身后，两手用力掰开他丰满的臀肉，然后找到那处紧窄的入口，湿滑的舌尖舔过那道细缝，一点点深入其中。  
T’Challa发出呜呜的低吟，他扭着腰想躲开这可怕的快感，却被两个男人夹在中间无法脱离，他已经忘了怎么转动自己的舌头，只是盲目的含着Erik的阴茎，口水落在少年的大腿上，弄湿了他的发毛。  
两个Erik总能通过眼神立刻确认彼此的想法，毕竟他们拥有相同的思维，当他们同时加快舌头旋转的速度时，T’Challa连5分钟都没坚持到就激动的射了出来。  
Erik将嘴里的东西吐出来抹到那个入口，好让Killmonger继续帮他扩张，国王没有在寝宫偷藏润滑液的习惯，希望他以后改进。  
Erik靠回到床头，将依然挺立的老二重新塞进T’Challa嘴里，T’Challa还在上一波高潮的恢复期，整个人就像一滩水，他脱力的趴在Erik腿间，被Killmonger提起屁股摆出更加羞耻的姿势。  
Killmonger在那处紧的不像话的甬道里不断的增加着手指，“太紧了。”他和面前的自己抱怨，年轻人却嘲笑他活儿不行，他真想揍自己一顿。  
Killmonger撤出手指去浴室搞来了一瓶椰子油，“我做这些准备工作都是为了你，小处男！我们的哥哥这里又紧又热，你进来后一定会失控的像只野狗，那样他就会受伤。”  
Erik想说自己已经不是处男了，但他此刻眼中只有T’Challa，小野狗呲起牙，眼睛都红了，“那你他妈还在那废什么话！”  
年长的挑起嘴角深深的笑起来，将椰子油倒在T’Challa的入口，然后顺利的加入了第四根手指，“别急孩子，你得学会有耐心才能吃到更好的。”  
他将手指拢在一起不停的进出，T’Challa终于抖了一下，“看，我找到让他快乐的源泉了。”  
Erik目不转睛的看着Killmonger将更多椰子油淋在自己硬到绷起的老二上，然后一点点干进T’Challa的身体，T’Challa吐出嘴里的阴茎，撕裂感攥紧了他，纵使Killmonger已经给他做了充分的润滑，但那和手指比起来完全微不足道，他弓起腰发出闷哼，Erik立刻捧起他的脸，将安抚的碎吻落在他耳边，T’Challa颤巍巍的努力适应着那感觉，直到身后的男人全部进去，然后停下来。  
killmonger俯下身亲吻着T’Challa的后背和脖子，同时将他更近的推到Erik面前，近到那些湿润的喘息就落在Erik的嘴边，Erik急切的含住T’Challa的舌头，并用他修建平整的指甲划过T’Challa的乳头，T’Challa发出难耐的轻哼，“你的奶子可真敏感哥哥。”国王被这评价弄红了脸。  
充满羞耻的爱抚极大分散了T’Challa的痛感，Killmonger揉了下他的屁股，开始试探性的往前撞去，T’Challa被顶到Erik身上，Erik顺势接住他，然后极具占有欲的将人揽进怀里。  
待T’Challa逐渐适应了那个尺寸时，身后的男人开始放开力度的挺动起来，国王咬紧嘴唇，闭上眼让自己尽量在Erik的怀中放松，他甚至能清晰的感受到那条肉棍撞开肠壁的过程。  
Erik在他耳边一边持续不断的说着令人脸红的情话，一边舔弄他的耳洞，T’Challa甩了下头，想躲开这黏腻的情潮却被killmonger打了下屁股，那男人故意在撞进他身体时分开臀肉并色情的揉捏着。  
T’Challa感觉身体越来越热，两个Erik了然的对视了一眼，然后Killmonger放慢了速度，他变换着角度去戳刺T’Challa体内的酸胀，无法痛快得到满足的T’Challa开始扭动自己的腰，那些麻痒的浮点钻入神经，一块块蚕食着他的仅剩的理智，“别这样Erik…别…”他用带着哭腔的语调哀求，却被眼前的少年捉住了下巴，“你在求哪个？”  
T’Challa睁开被水雾彻底浸泡的双眼，殷红的嘴唇凑到Erik跟前，“快点…求你…”  
“国王让你快点，还不领旨N’Jadaka亲王。”  
T’Challa因这句话而绞紧身体，他埋怨的瞪了Erik一眼，但正在求欢的妩媚姿态让他看起来毫无气势，“别这样看我亲爱的，让我忍不住想和他一块操你。”年轻人拍了拍T’Challa的脸颊，再一次将自己的阴茎送到他嘴边，T’Challa顺从的张开嘴将他吞到了最深处，Erik深吸了口气，按住他的头，“要么这不是你第一次给男人口活，要么是你在这方面极富天分我的陛下。”  
Killmonger发出一串低笑，“也可能仅仅是因为他喜欢我们的老二。”  
“这解释不错。”  
T’Challa的身体里是熔浆，是蜂蜜，是温暖的巢穴，让两个男人陷入其中，他们将国王夹在中间不停变换着挺入的节奏，T’Challa就像一叶浮萍，他挺翘的阴茎垂在身前，冒出一汩汩透明的前液，Killmonger不让Erik帮他，他只能靠后穴去承受快感，直到第二次高潮，他被直接插射了，白色的液体一滴滴落下，弄脏了国王的床。  
但Killmonger没有停下，他反而更加用力的操开T’Challa，T’Challa吐出Erik的阴茎，恐惧的向前躲去，被身后的男人拉回来直接按在了腿上。Killmonger曲起双腿分开T’Challa的膝盖让他无法并拢，他握紧那把好腰更快的向上顶起，T’Challa最羞耻的样子就这样直接暴露在了Erik眼前，他用力去掰Killmonger的手指，可那家伙攥的太紧了，最终T’Challa只能捂住自己的脸，不愿从Erik的眼中看到自己被快感逼疯的丑陋模样。  
“别哭哥哥…”年轻人拿开国王颤抖的手，“你根本不知道自己的样子有多性感。”Erik向后退开一些，好让T’Challa清楚的看到，他正因未来那个自己疯狂的操着他的画面而撸动阴茎。  
T’Challa盯着Erik手指间激烈的动作陷入呆愣，Killmonger从后面凑到他耳边，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“去帮帮他亲爱的。”  
T’Challa像被人灌了迷药，他哆嗦着低下身子凑近Erik发红的肉棍，然后伸出舌尖舔去那些不断冒出的前液，Erik低吼着加快了手里的动作，圆润的头部顶在T’Challa的舌头上，他和Killmonger同时进入了最后的冲刺。  
两个男人一起射精了，他们不知道这是不是连锁反应，总之国王的两张嘴已经被全部灌满了，T’Challa疲惫的倒在床上，斑驳的白色液体遍布全身。

将一切清理干净，Killmonger接替国王去了重灾区，Erik则留下来照看他，他们都因激烈的性爱而快速陷入了沉睡。  
等身边的呼吸慢慢沉重时，T’Challa睁开他黑曜石一样的眼睛，看向身旁睡的像头巨龙的年轻人，想到了Killmonger说过的那句话，“做事确实得有耐心！”  
国王随便套上件袍子朝实验室跑去，他顾不上身后的钝痛，一心只想尽快找到Shuri。当他调出视频站在冷冻仓前时，浑身已经气到发抖，这两个小混蛋！T’Challa咬牙切齿的打开了仓门。  
得救后的Shuri将实验室里经过提纯的心形草留样注射到T’Challa体内，黑豹力量再次流变他全身，就连酸疼的腰背也好了很多。  
“现在怎么办哥？两个Erik。”  
T’Challa沉吟了一下，“按照Erik的疯狂程度，我担心你留在这他还会找麻烦，你现在立刻去纽约找奇异博士，然后找到送Erik回到过去的方法，同一个人不可能在不同时空待那么久，至于N’Jadaka，就让他暂时坐在那过过瘾好了，我想等他了解过灭霸做的那些事，他就没心思去征服世界了。”  
Shuri竟然没说什么就同意了，T’Challa本以为要好好安抚一下小姑娘被整后的情绪，他欲言又止了几次，最后拍了拍妹妹的肩膀，准备离开。  
“哥…回去记得换件高领的袍子。”就在T’Challa即将踏出实验室的门时，Shuri指了指他的脖子，然后翻了个白眼，原来公主才是欲言又止的那个。 

Erik和Killmonger交换了一下位置，就像Killmonger之前说过的那样，年轻人一旦进入T’Challa的身体就像只急躁的野狗，他被那处湿热的甬道绞紧，毫无技巧的疯狂耸动着腰杆，T’Challa已经被他顶到了床头。  
“慢一点男孩。”Killmonger摘掉套子，将刚刚射过还有些硬度的阴茎塞进T’Challa嘴里，堵住陛下嘶哑的呻吟，“你再用力点他就能给我来个深喉了。”  
Erik像装了马达，不知疲倦的操进那个身体，他一边揉弄T’Challa的胸膛，一边啃咬着国王的脖子，“闭上你的嘴吧，刚刚不知道是谁像个急躁的年轻人。”  
“是我们的哥哥太性感了。”Killmonger笑着抽出自己又要勃起的老二，走到床边拿了杯水，他已经享受过一轮了，为了T’Challa的身体着想，他不想毫无节制的将人弄伤，而Erik每次都像第一次做爱那样激动，好几次他想调笑这男孩，又发现那样说等同于嘲笑他自己，谁让对方是T’Challa，他们那个漂亮的不像话的哥哥。  
Killmonger坐到床边，将水含在口中送到T’Challa嘴里，他们的陛下已经射了三次，持续不断的高潮和流汗会让他脱水，他不希望国王被操晕在床上。  
T’Challa卷起舌尖咽下那些冰凉的液体，Killmonger用舌头在他口中模仿着性交的动作进进出出，来不及吞完的水渍弄湿了下巴，Killmonger用手指将那些痕迹刮进T’Challa嘴里，然后看着国王眼神涣散的舔着他的手，“这么舒服吗?”他拨弄着T’Challa的舌尖，从一根手指变成了两根。  
T’Challa断断续续的呜咽着，口水再一次弄湿了他的脸，Killmonger将手指抽出来，然后坐到T’Challa身后，像抱起一个小孩那样将他拖到自己身上，然后提起他的双腿，方便Erik刺的更深。  
“不...”T’Challa想将腿放下，却被两个男人用力按在身上，这姿势太羞耻了，他红着眼去推身上的青年，Erik咬了一下他的乳头，凑到T’Challa耳边，“别哭哭啼啼的哥哥，你会刺激到那个疯子。”  
Killmonger挑起眉看了年轻的自己一眼，他怎么不记得自己十几年前就已经这样恶劣了，Erik是故意的，Killmonger将刚刚被T’Challa舔湿的那两根手指探到国王身下，就着Erik还在进出的缝隙钻入肠壁。  
“No Erik No!!”T’Challa激烈的挣扎起来，Erik搂住他的脖子让他趴到自己身上，从下往上继续不断的挺动，而Killmonger则可以更加方便的看到他们交合的部位，那处松软的入口正在不断吞入他的手指和Erik的阴茎。  
Killmonger沿着那圈火热的肠道转了转手指，很快就感觉到了T’Challa紧缩的反应，“放心吧kitty，我不会弄伤你的。”他咬住T’Challa的耳朵，转过他的脸和自己接吻，T’Challa还在坚持的摇头，他不想要那个，那对他来说太过了。  
“他也许是真的不喜欢。”Erik严肃的说，Killmonger撇了撇嘴失望的将手指抽了出来，“好吧，那就满足他，如果你做的不好，我会亲自帮你一把的。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，将T’Challa护在怀里翻了个身，然后舔掉他的眼泪，“别哭了，我把他赶走了。”  
Killmonger有些哭笑不得，“别玩的太晚，他明天还要露面。”

按照计划，T’Challa明天要坐在轮椅上被Killmonger推去议事厅参与几个重要决策，两个Erik都还不知道他已经恢复了黑豹力量的事，他对谁都没说，一方面因为Killmonger这段时间做的还不错，不得不承认他有很强的领导能力，只是之前用错了方式，T’Challa愿意给他这个机会，如果可以，他希望Erik以后都能出现在议事厅。另一方面，他在利用这个喘息的机会寻找新的心形草，Erik没见过那些植物，他以为这些天T’Challa都在陪他游览雨林风光，心形草对瓦坎达来说至关重要，Erik一把火毁了苗圃，他必须尽快找到新的，以确保黑豹神力的延续。  
至于Shuri那边的情况听说也很乐观，估计用不了太久，Erik就能回到他自己的生活了。除了Killmonger曾经开玩笑说，估计Erik宁愿死也不想回去做个单身狗这件事，T’Challa还挺在意的，所以最近不论Erik在床上向他提出多么无耻的要求，他基本都会答应，那小家伙还非常会撒娇，Killmonger总被他们黏糊糊的亲密举动闪瞎眼，然后两人会一起嘲笑现在的他不解风情。  
“我不记得十年前自己这么恶心。”某天Killmonger实在忍不住了，Erik像只幼崽一样执意霸占着T’Challa，让代理国王十分不爽。  
“你只是在逞强，如果可以，我知道你24小时都不愿和他分开。”Erik回嘴，T’Challa在一边笑意盎然的看他两个堂弟斗嘴，这种自说自话的场面实在太搞笑了，他能看一整天，然后等Erik回去，他就可以在往后无尽的日子里嘲笑亲王殿下。  
“你知道个屁，滚回你的奥克兰吧小崽子！”Killmonger恼羞成怒的敲了下Erik的头，被T’Challa举臂隔开了，“你有什么毛病N’Jadaka，连自己的气都生！”  
“你太惯着他了，别忘了，我知道他在想什么。”  
“我以为你会和他结成同盟关系。”  
“我的生活里不需要任何关系。”  
“真的？”国王挑起眉看向那个还在装酷的大号堂弟，Erik用手臂推了推T’Challa，“他在撒谎。”  
“告诉我他的真实想法Erik，我知道你能感觉的到。”  
Killmonger警惕的盯着Erik，并用眼神警告他最好立刻闭嘴，否则要他好看，Erik的目光在他脸上寻觅了一圈，然后毫不畏惧的转回T’Challa这边，“他不想和你做兄弟，他想...”  
“OH COME ON！！！”没等Erik说完Killmonger就愤怒的甩上门离开了房间，留下T’Challa和Erik盯着门面面相觑了几秒。  
“害羞了？”T’Challa问。  
“我想是的。”Erik大方的承认了。  
然后两人笑成一团，最后又像对小兔子一样滚到床上才罢休。

每当夜晚降临的时候，T’Challa就快速回到宫殿，他有种预感，他离心形草越来越近了，空气中熟悉的味道引领着他，但他不能逗留在旷野太晚，这会引起Killmonger的注意，倒不是说T’Challa惧怕自己的惹事兄弟，而是他希望省去不必要的麻烦，让Killmonger将更多精力用在处理正事上。  
“你为国家牺牲的可真不少，我代表瓦坎达感谢你。”在和Shuri的一次视频谈话中，小公主的白眼就快掀过头顶了。  
“事实上，我已经找到送他回去的办法了，你想什么时候告诉他？”Shuri要表达的意思很清楚，这件事的决定权在T’Challa，她不知道T’Challa和两个Erik在搞什么，但她知道自从Killmonger被刺穿后，T’Challa有多么低落和难过，要不是灭霸突然侵略了地球，她老哥恐怕会变成一座墓碑，从此立在Erik身边...  
“这么快？”T’Challa摩挲着自己的胡须，毫无意识的低喃，Shuri听见后把脸皱成一团，她可真受不了男人陷入爱河时的蠢样，就算对方是她老哥。  
“当然你也可以再留下他多玩几天，除了我们不知道长此以往他会不会彻底消失，其他的没什么大问题。”  
T’Challa终于听出了妹妹话中的揶揄，他将目光转回全息投影，然后干咳了一声，告诉Shuri自己会尽快搞定。  
“还没说完悄悄话吗？”Erik的头从门外探进来，T’Challa接到视频信号时正在和两个Erik吃晚餐，由于他们还不知道Shuri已经被送去英国的真相，T’Challa谎称是复仇者的来电，某种意义上也不算撒谎。  
“我正要出去。”T’Challa将奇莫由珠放好。  
“汤都凉了。”Erik嘀咕，他非常喜欢今晚的汤，瓦坎达国王的餐食标准自然比MIT的学生食堂高出无数个等级。  
“你还要再加点吗？这是你第三次赞美这道汤了。”国王笑眯眯的走过去揽住Erik的手臂，无论历经多少次性爱，小Erik在他眼里都更像自己的亲弟弟，淘气又黏糊的小家伙。  
“对待他你就像个老妈子cousin，幸好我当年没被你们带回来，不然我一定会长成一个他妈的标准娘炮...涂粉红色指甲油听碧昂斯的那种。”Killmonger抱起手臂对T’Challa和Erik之间粘腻的举动翻了个大白眼。  
“善良有什么不好？只有杀人能彰显你的魅力吗？”T’Challa不赞同的回嘴，被Killmonger一把扯到了胸前，国王一个踉跄摔进了那家伙坚硬的臂弯里，“我的魅力当然不只在杀人的时候，陛下。”他舔了舔T’Challa湿润的嘴角，那上面还残留着柠檬汁的味道，酸涩又清甜。  
T’Challa的眼神暗了下去，他知道Killmonger这样看他时通常会发生什么，他的眼里迸射出欲望的精光，仿佛要将T’Challa生吞活剥。  
更要命的是Erik也凑了过来，温柔的啄吻着他耳后那块敏感的肌肤，双手缓慢的撕开T’Challa的纽扣，然后一寸寸抚过他的皮肤，“既然你不饿哥哥，我们来做点消耗体力的事，这样或许会增加你的食量。”Erik湿漉漉的声音钻进T’Challa的耳朵，他哆嗦了一下，抓紧Killmonger的袍子，这两个家伙可真是验证了温饱思淫欲的说法，T’Challa在心里吐槽。  
他没有反驳也没有抗拒，这导致国王的朝服被迅速扒光，Killmonger坐在国王那张单人沙发里将T’Challa抱在腿上，一手握住对方已经半勃的阴茎，一手在那片隆起的胸脯上肆意揉弄，T’Challa靠在Killmonger的肩膀上，时不时与他交换着亲吻，如今他已经习惯了两个男人的索取，他们都喜欢看T’Challa因无法忍受的欲望而压抑的表情，越是羞耻就越能将国王送上高潮，所以即使T’Challa反对，这两个家伙也不会有谁在此时退出房间。  
Erik跪在T’Challa双腿间，抬起他的一条腿轻轻啄吻，从线条修长的小腿来到膝窝，最后是大腿内侧，他边舔边咬，酥麻的快感一路往上汇聚到T’Challa的双腿间，他发出细微的哼声，但大部分被Killmonger堵在了嘴里，Killmonger的舌头仿佛有生命，将T’Challa的嘴唇和胸口全部吸到了湿润红肿，T’Challa喘息着推了推Erik的头，Erik抬起头看了他一眼，国王的嘴唇嗫嚅着动了两下，“你想要什么？”他坏笑着问。  
T’Challa自上而下看着跪在他面前的少年，Erik就像一只刚刚离群的成年花豹，张扬，有活力，盯着他的时候毫不避讳自己的欲望，仿佛T’Challa就是他最中意的那头母鹿，他势必要搞到手。  
他们就这样深深的望着彼此，空气里好像有无数瓶催情剂被人摔在了地上，直到T’Challa抬起一只脚踩在Erik的肩膀上，他将自己最脆弱的地方暴露在对方面前，然后像一位女王那样对掠食者发号了施令，“舔我。”  
Erik兴奋的伸出舌头扫了一圈自己饥渴的嘴唇，将T’Challa整根吞了进去。Killmonger奖励般的咬住T’Challa的耳骨，给了他一个响亮的吻，“你今晚似乎特别有兴致。”  
T’Challa闭上眼睛感受着来自下身的愉悦，同时思考了一下Killmonger的那番话，就在刚刚，他望向Erik的眼睛时，已经决定了将他送回过去，他很喜欢年轻的Erik这点不假，但如果因为这样而导致Erik整个人彻底从这个世界消失，他根本不敢相信那样的后果，所以他决定将今晚当成一个告别，无论Erik想怎样，他都会同意，既然如此，那也没有扭捏的必要了，毕竟是男人都希望和自己的心上人做点什么，国王也不例外。  
Killmonger将桌子上的润滑剂打开，然后架起T’Challa的双腿，将那管小玩意递到Erik手里，“弄湿点，别伤着他。”  
Erik没有松口，他伸出手接过那管KY，然后挤出一大坨送进T’Challa的后穴，那里现在紧涩如初，在感受到外物入侵时用力绞紧了入口，“放松kitty。”Killmonger用牙齿碾过T’Challa的脖子和乳珠，嘴唇拼命吮吸着那对已经挺立的肉粒，T’Challa咬着手臂发出啜泣，他每一处敏感点都被照顾的很好，这让他已经有了射精的迹象，Killmonger推了推Erik，对方立刻了然的吐出T’Challa硬挺的阴茎，转而一心对那处穴道进行开扩。  
T’Challa被悬在高潮的边缘，他焦躁的扭了扭腰，两个Erik一起发出抽气声，然后对视了一眼，“别急宝贝，有更舒服的等着你。”  
Erik一边快速的将手指增加到四根，一边急切的顺着T’Challa的腹肌舔咬到他的嘴唇，将那些淡粉色的痕迹留在国王的身体上，T’Challa流畅的肌肉线条和紧致的皮肤让他的舌头着迷，他爱死那充满弹性的肌肤触感了，“他恨不得把你吞进肚子里Kitty。”Killmonger在国王耳边发出低沉的调笑。  
Erik抬起头看了Killmonger一眼，对方点点头，他们似乎在进行一场无声的交易，Erik将自己的老二浇满油，然后捅进T’Challa湿润的入口。  
T’Challa闷哼一声，但多日的性爱让他很快就适应了Erik的尺寸，当内壁裹紧那根坚硬的肉棍时，穴口立刻食髓知味的缠了上来，Erik停住动作缓了缓，然后朝T’Challa的臀肉拍了一巴掌，“你他妈想就这样把我吸出来吗？我才刚进来！我看一根完全满足不了你吧？”  
T’Challa在射精的边缘不上不下，欲望早就弄糊了他的脑子，他泪眼婆娑的抬起头看向Erik，眼里全是对他的催促，“真受不了你。”Erik叹了口气开始挺动，T’Challa被他顶的一个劲往Killmonger的怀里靠，Killmonger将他的双腿分的更开，黑豹柔韧的双腿就快崩成了一条直线。  
Erik将头埋进T’Challa的脖颈，口中的热气全部浇在了国王的耳边，“给我们T’Challa，我们想一起要你，求你了哥哥~”他黏黏糊糊的舔着T’Challa的动脉，垂到额前的发辫扫过T’Challa的脸颊让国王颤抖不已，“不Erik...那样太...”  
“如果你是怕疼，我保证不会弄伤你，求你了宝贝儿，我发誓你会喜欢的。”他持续不断的哀求着T’Challa，国王眼底已经开始有了松动的迹象，尤其在想到Erik即将离开，T’Challa就难免心软。  
Killmonger低下头摸到那管润滑剂，挤满手指来到Erik的肉棍边缘，“如果你不喜欢我们就停下，只是一种新的体验。”  
T’Challa还在犹豫的时候，Killmonger已经让自己的两根手指挤进了缝隙，T’Challa惊叫了一声，本能的收紧了甬道，Erik停下来等他适应。  
国王咬紧嘴唇僵硬的承受了一会，但他没有反对，Killmonger了然的开始滑动自己的指节，他将更多润滑剂送入T’Challa体内，那里现在湿漉漉的滑的不像话，“你可真能要了我的命堂哥，如果知道你有个好屁股，我可能就不会在瀑布挑战你了，咱们该把战场改在床上。”  
T’Challa因这番话而收缩了一下，两个Erik同时感到了这个变化，Erik捧住他的脸，让他看向自己，“怎么瓦坎达还有比武招亲的习俗？我还能报名吗？”  
T’Challa微弱的笑了一下，身体逐渐放松，Erik边吻他的眼睛，边赞美瓦坎达的人性化，直到Killmonger的三根手指已经能在Erik的老二旁边出入自如，“忍一下，就像第一次那样，过后会爽飞的。”  
事实上T’Challa特别想说，他已经够爽了，不需要再多的花样，尤其还是这样过火的，但显然Erik不是这么想的，在性爱里，Killmonger永远有保留技巧。  
当那个更加火热的头部挤进来时，T’Challa彻底后悔了，他不该见鬼的相信男人在床上的鬼话，什么疼就停下来，全都是骗人的，他攥紧Erik的胳膊，指甲陷入对方的皮肤里，让Erik跟着一块咬紧了牙。  
T’Challa控制不住的收缩了一会，埋在他身体里的两个男人都没敢动，他们感受着那处火热的甬道一点点变软，然后Killmonger率先滑动了两下，Erik依然不敢轻举妄动，直到T’Challa的鼻子上冒出汗珠，他低下头将那些咸湿的痕迹卷进嘴里，然后也加入了挺动。  
火辣辣的刺入袭击着T’Challa的大脑，他被身体里两根交替挺进的肉棍操到恍惚，敏感的腺体被毫无空隙的撞击着，一下比一下用力，他感觉两条腿都要麻了。  
Erik捧住T’Challa的屁股，从下而上用力的耸动着，Killmonger站在T’Challa身后，将他的双手反剪在背后，Erik一边发力一边快速舔弄着T’Challa的乳头，国王终于尝到了甜头，他疯狂的甩着头，阴茎笔挺的立在身前流出一汩汩透明的液体，Killmonger弹了那饱满的头部一下，“再坚持会宝贝，你现在射的话一定会把我们吸出来的，你那里又湿又热，简直就是天堂，你都不知道自己多会吸，你是不是专门训练过哼？”他发了狠一样边咬T’Challa的耳朵边向他发出下流的质问，国王像条打挺的鱼被两个男人夹在中间，除了激烈的呻吟再也回答不出别的字句。  
Erik皱紧眉头，他快要射了，撞击的速度越来越快，抽出的部分越来越少，T’Challa蜷住脚趾双腿用力圈住Erik的腰，让自己的阴茎能够蹭到对方的腹肌，他们两个望着彼此，舌尖在空气中交缠，然后同时达到了高潮，Killmonger被T’Challa紧紧的箍住了，他甚至觉得发疼，可他没有停下，依然在用力摆动，T’Challa发出高昂的尖叫，双手拼命推拒着，被Erik一把揽入怀里，直到国王第二次痉挛，就连他丰满的臀肉都跟着抽搐了起来，Killmonger持续不断的挺进让他迎来了连续高潮。  
Erik松开已经瘫软的T’Challa，将自己抽出那条穴道，Killmonger也在同一时间退了出来，他快速将T’Challa推到椅子里，然后射在了他的脸上，T’Challa满脸白浊的摊在那把金碧辉煌的国王座椅里，松软的穴口同样流出大量精液。  
两个Erik心满意足的舔了舔嘴唇，他们对视一眼，嘴角露出得逞的笑。

三天后，Shuri和Strange跨过那个圈来到Erik面前，Killmonger瞪着突然出现的Shuri，然后又瞪着T’Challa，好像在进行无声的控诉，T’Challa压根没打算解释，等送走Erik，他会好好和Killmonger算这笔账的。  
倒是Erik，很平静的接受了T’Challa的安排，甚至说平静的过头了，“你...没什么想对我说的吗？”告别之际，T’Challa忍不住问道。  
Erik沉默地看了他一会，然后摇摇头。  
“不找我报仇了？”  
“我已经报过了，用其他方式。”他下流的朝T’Challa的屁股扫了一眼。  
T’Challa撑住额角，流氓装酷的架势倒是学了个十足，Killmonger揽住国王的腰，咧开嘴无声的朝Erik笑了一下，他已经知道那小子的计划了，所以他现在看上去才会那么轻松。  
“你确定是空间问题，不是时间？”Erik又问了一遍那个会变戏法的医生，Strange点点头，“是，鉴于你的出现并没有扰乱这个世界的时间轨迹。”  
“那么我回去之后做什么都和这个世界无关咯？”  
“理论上是的。”  
“我还会记得这些吗？”  
“老实说我不确定，但按照阿斯嘉德人的说法，应该可以，可他们不是地球人，谁知道呢。”  
Erik点点头，回到Killmonger面前和他碰了碰拳，然后与T’Challa分享了一个拥抱，T’Challa递给他一个礼品盒，让他回去再拆，至少这能证明他来过，Erik握在手里朝他们挥手，Shuri打开了宇宙魔方，幽幽蓝光的另一边是无尽的空间之门，只要跨过去，Erik就能回到过去。  
他走到那个光圈前，看似毫不留恋的脚步终于停了下来，然后他抽了抽鼻子，快速跑回T’Challa面前吻住了他，仿佛用尽了全部力气，T’Challa捧着他的脸，“我在那边等你。”他小声和Erik说，还朝他眨了眨眼，Erik瞪大双眼看着他堂哥笑眯眯的表情，终于头也不回的跨进了空间隧道。  
几秒后隧道关闭了，T’Challa还盯着那道光消失的地方，而Killmonger看着国王的脸，露出一个前所未有的柔和表情。  
Shuri捂着脸感到一阵反胃。  
Doctor Strange则彻底傻眼了，他尴尬的就像一只忘了怎么走路的狍子。

彩蛋  
Erik在充满消毒水味的房间里醒来，他眨了眨自己沉重的眼皮，然后坐起身看了眼周围，病房里悬挂着MIT的校徽，很好，他回来了。  
除了头还有些昏昏沉沉，Erik记得发生过的全部，就像一场梦，几个小时里他跨越了十年，这感觉可真糟，那些人在他的记忆里来了又去，让他感到无尽的失落，如果让他做一个关于时间旅行的演讲，他绝对不赞成人们花大价钱去未来观光。  
Erik找到球鞋跳下病床，在出门前踢到了一个盒子，纯黑色的包装纸，是T’Challa送给他的礼物！！  
他急切的拆开那层外壳，激动的甚至感到手指开始不听使唤，如果一切只是一场梦，他宁可现在就去跳楼，但当他打开盒子时，未来的Killmonger表情堪称精彩，很好T’Challa，他就知道这世界上没有什么国王是傻白甜。  
和学校请了一个星期的病假，Erik用自己打工存下来的钱订了一张飞往伦敦的单程机票，他的钱只够买单程，然后除了T’Challa给他的那个礼物盒子，他什么行李都没带。  
Erik从伦敦机场直接登上了开往牛津的巴士，当他站在T’Challa的面前时，他甚至有些颤抖。  
“你是...？”年轻的王子殿下穿着朴素的运动衣，清澈的眼睛里映满了Erik的影子。  
“我叫Erik，Erik.Stevens，你也可以叫我N’Jadaka，王子殿下，那是我的瓦坎达名字。”  
T’Challa因这句话而露出不可思议的表情，在这里，没人知道瓦坎达和瓦坎达王子。  
“你到底是谁？”  
Erik将手里的盒子递到T’Challa面前，T’Challa扫了一眼却没接过去，万一那里面是炸弹什么的呢。  
Erik嗤笑一下拆开包装，一个完全按照T’Challa的样子定做的...芭比娃娃？  
“你什么意思？！”T’Challa生气的瞪了一眼那个娃娃，这家伙是个变态吗？  
“你将来会知道的，现在，做我的男朋友吧堂哥，以我父亲N’Jobu的名义，我原谅你们了。”  
“？？？”T’Challa在一时间被数道惊雷劈中了大脑，他差不多已经忘了怎么说话，而那个始终笑眯眯的家伙则已经揽住他的腰，将他往寝室方向带了，“我没钱，没住处也没吃东西，未来几天可能要让你破费了，不过我猜你不会跟我计较的对吗堂哥？毕竟瓦坎达可不是一个真正的第三国家，哦对了，我也没钱买回去的机票，你要养着我了。”  
“……”  
巴斯忒女神在上，T’Challa说不出这感觉，虽然他已经差不多死机了，也不认识这个突然冒出来的堂弟，但他就是该死的熟悉Erik碰触他的感觉，仿佛这一刻是注定的，而他已经等待了多年，当Erik的手指落在他腰上的那一瞬间，他觉得一切都是那样见鬼的合情合理。

END


End file.
